A Separatist holdout in Imperial space
by toddisgrapes
Summary: Grievous is dead. Dooku is dead. The Jedi order will soon expire, and the Sith will rise again. For one random tactical droid, however, the fighting continues.
1. A surprise

TX-9034 stood on the bridge of the Star Racer and looked over Serreno, when the hologram of the horrid cyborg appeared on the bridge. The Gozanti Corvette was safe in the orbit of a friendly world, but Grievous would bring change. In the heat of battle, he huffed coldly:

"This is Grievous to all droid commanders. Do not shut down your droids. We have been betrayed. I shall…" and then he was cut down by a Jedi. TX-9034 ominously activated his lightsaber.

TX-9034 was the last T-series tactical droid built, and he was faulty. This is why he was in command of a Gozanti Corvette, as opposed to a Providence, for example. The Separatists, however, needed every commander they could get. He was also off in another way. When 2 inexperienced Jedi raided his now defunct factory, they were quickly defeated by hundreds of battle droids. Both Jedi had their lightsabers shipped off to analysis, but the Quarren Jedi had another, strangely gray one on his belt. After finding it, TX-9034 decided to pick it up and keep it.

The faulty tactical droid very rapidly issued an order to his underlings on the ship. The droids feverishly worked at overruling the droid shutdown command before it was too late, and soon managed to do just that. Who knew what was going on outside of the 60 meter long ship, but TX-9034 was too preoccupied with self preservation to care. What could have possibly happened to Grievous? wondered the droid. He realized that only a few individuals could save the Confederacy, and he was now one of them. For once, he didn't curse his faulty programming which was causing him to act more organic and less arrogant, obnoxious tactical droid. It was then that the Republic jumped out of hyperspace.

TX-9034 did not like the prospect of destruction. He realized the only way for his ship to escape would be to cut in between a Venator and Arquintens, which for the miniscule warship, was a suicide run.

"Thrusters full! We are headed towards vector 36, in between hostile 4 and hostile 42." he ordered. A battle droid stated:

"You're crazy! You're going to get us all killed!"

"I'm too young to die! I was just manufactured 2 rotations ago!" another said, yet another droid screamed

"YAAAAAAAAAAH!" while running about the bridge with its hands waving.

"The commander's right you know." a random security battle droid remarked. With that, TX-9034 proceeded to direct the Star Racer in between the two ships. The ship was halfway between them when some individual decided to fire a twin medium turbolaser from the frigate at his ship. The shields took the blow, but a tiny ship like this cannot survive many more shots. TX-9034 ordered his heavy laser cannons to open up on the offending emplacement, but knew that the larger frigate could easily soak up all the shots. The Gozanti was an anti-piracy ship. It was not meant to go toe to toe with the 325 meter long warship next to it, much less the thousand meter long warship to the left. A medium turbolaser shot rocked the bridge, courtesy of the Venator. It stripped the seperatist vessel of it's shields and caused TX-9034 to involuntarily shut down, right as the Star Racer jumped into hyperspace.


	2. What's an Empire

She exited hyperspace over Raxus Prime. TX-9034 picked this planet because he figured that as it was a junkyard, the Republic wouldn't think to look here. Also, his ship was just a tiny corvette, so the Republic would most likely not care to chase him down. His ship had to jump on the backup hyperdrive, so the journey took a week. Immediately after exiting hyperspace, a holocast was broadcast, much to the surprise of TX-9034.

"Attention! All Seperatist warships! This is a permanent shutdown order! You are to permanently deactivate yourselves immediately!" the voice on the screen seemed to be coming from…Annakin Skywalker? Since TX-9034 had already deactivated the shutdown sequence, the command didn't go through, so he was confused as to why their enemy was able to send a valid code 36 shutdown file. Well, he pondered (Can droids even ponder? I, the omniscient teller of this tale, do not even know), I don't think I should listen to this order. My intuition says I shouldn't, and my other order was to void any orders like this that would come through (Once again, can droids have intuition? It's probably the faulty programming). Therefore, the T-series automaton said over the comm,

"Attention crew of the _Star Racer, _void Directive 36" said he in his monotone drawl characteristic of his kind. And that was that. So easy for him to do, yet few other Seperatist commanders did the same.

Suddenly, a battle droid that had been fiddling around with the telescreen brought up a holofeed from 2 days prior.

"Hello, this is friendly holofeed news anchor Safee Urichawa, and my handsome partner, Vadim Mulchiyevsky, here reporting for you on Channel 17 _JYT_, your only source for reliable news galaxy wide!"

"Right you are, Safee! Today, we have Bzorrg Uv reporting live from the Senate District on Coruscant, on Chancellor Palpatine's declaration of Empire. Now to you, Bzorrg."

"Good morning, or afternoon, or night, or whatever rotation you are! Crowds are gathering around the Jedi temple, now the Imperial Palace, for it has been revealed that the Jedi were traitors all along! The Empire has declared war on anyone who refuses to accept their authority, and to finish off the Seperatist scum! Long live Emperor Palpat.." TX-9034 shut off the feed. He didn't know what to think. He declared,

"I calculate that the chances of the Emperor's accusations against the Jedi are approximately 194,738,373,766,530,136,401,373 to 1. The Emperor has created false allegations against the Jedi to secure his own power. A battle droid remarked,

"Wow, commander! That's a really long number!" The tactical droid ignored him. The droid commander then had an idea.

"Descent to surface of Raxus Prime." His logic was that if he landed there, he could salvage discarded CIS weaponry and maybe even a ship, so he could continue his own war against this Empire. He reasoned that it was just a more militaristic version of the REpublic, so therefore it must be atomized. But he knew that a 60m micro starship without any turbolasers and only laser cannons would do little against a Republic CR-70 corvette, much less thousands of Star Destroyers. So down to the planet he went.

**Hello, readers. I apologize that my updates are shoddy, but with this awful quarantine, maybe I'll update more. School is still a pain, but maybe I'll have more breaks. Also, I'm co-writing a 140 or so page novel, so that takes priority. Thank you to my followers and I hope you guys have an amazing rest of your day!**


End file.
